


Casually Cruel

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw finds a new way to inflict trauma on the unwary, with a little help from Root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casually Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts 'casually cruel' and 'character has to be cordial to someone they despise'. 
> 
> This is as cordial as Shaw gets, what can you do *shrug*

"Root." Shaw almost kissed her phone. "Can I kill this guy now?"

Root murmured sympathetically. "Harry said it would be counterproductive." 

"Uh huh. You know what else is counterproductive? Me on babysitting duty."

"Oh, I don't know." Root had her 'I've got an idea you're going to love' voice on, with a hint of 'and it's _really_ filthy'. "It gives us time to... talk, right?"

 

"I thought Finch said be nice to Scott?" Reese said, watching him stumble out later. "He looks kinda shell-shocked."

"He's alive." Shaw slapped Scott's shoulder and he flinched. "But next time, dude, take the earplugs."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at moorsmist on tumblr and twitter, always glad to know new people!


End file.
